


Ducunt volentem fata, nolentem trahunt

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: "Судьба — это не случайная штука — это следствие череды решений и поступков. Судьбу не надо ждать, ее нужно создавать".Некоторые события из жизни персонажей Поттерианы, связанные с определенными арканами Таро.





	1. Артур Уизли и Молли Уизли

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на аукцион "Снитч" на hogsland.com.  
Лот 47, сборник драбблов: связь героев Поттерианы с арканами Таро.  
Победитель аукциона - Necessitas. И персонажей, и арканы к ним выбирал заказчик.
> 
> Некоторые драбблы, в принципе, можно назвать канонными.

_Желающего идти судьба ведет, не желающего — тащит._

_ Влюбленные, перевернутая шестерка мечей, солнце_

— Артур, это же несправедливо! И просто бесчеловечно! Почему они считают, что имеют право за меня решать? Я что же, не имею права на собственный выбор?

Молли сидит на Астрономической башне и, совсем не сдерживаясь, плачет. Ей всего шестнадцать, а кажется, что весь мир рухнул и жизнь кончена. Да, в чистокровных семьях принято, что родители выбирают мужа. Но Розье! Да еще и сразу, как ей исполнится семнадцать! Ей что, ходить последний год в Хогвартсе женой этого индюка? А если ему взбредет в голову, что ей и не нужно заканчивать школу?

Артур сидит рядом и ободряюще гладит её по спине. Он с первого курса поддерживает её, помогает во всех неурядицах. Артур — самый позитивный и искренний человек из всех, кого Молли вообще знает. Поэтому только ему она и может поплакаться на злодейку-судьбу.

— Молли, пожалуйста. Выбор есть всегда. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Что можно придумать?

Артур молчит и вдруг начинает нежно гладить её ладонь. Молли поднимает на него глаза и замечает какую-то странную решимость на его лице. 

— Молли, я знаю тебя с самого детства. И ты мне очень дорога, и важна, и нужна…Но я понимаю, что не лучшая партия для Молли Прюэтт... и ухаживают за тобой такие красавцы, как Фоули или МакДугалл. Но я никогда тебя не предам, я всегда готов быть рядом и вообще…

— Артур, подожди… — Молли чувствует, что краснеет, а от слёз не остаётся и следа. — Ты что же, мне предложение делаешь?

— Я пойму, если ты откажешься, — он тоже смущен, но продолжает сжимать её ладонь, — но, если ты согласишься, я сделаю всё, чтобы ты не пожалела о своём выборе. Я уже совершеннолетний, и если ты захочешь… 

— Ох, Артур, — Молли обнимает его, пытаясь вложить в эти объятия всю свою нежность. — Неужели ты и правда думал, что я могла бы отказаться? 

… И Молли, конечно же, говорит «Да». И не жалеет о своём выборе, ведь она всегда чувствовала к Артуру что-то не просто дружеское, иначе бы не отказывалась от походов в Хогсмид и с Генри, и с Карлусом. 

Молли не сомневается и не жалеет ни секунды, когда сбегает с Артуром одной июньской ночью. Они постепенно обустраивают жилище, привыкают друг к другу, работают, мечтают… Но Судьба не проявляет к ним достаточно милосердия.   
Когда рождается Билл, их серьезный и очаровательный первенец, Молли чувствует себя самой счастливой. Да, трат получается гораздо больше, чем они рассчитывали. Но домик, который Артур в шутку называет их норкой, они спокойно содержат. И даже подумывают через пару лет купить дом побольше, когда Молли сможет выйти на работу.

Но рождается Чарли, и надежды на переезд откладываются еще на пару лет. Молли не унывает, ведь они с Артуром любят друг друга, у них два прекрасных сына, и Нора даже великовата для четверых, разве не так?  
А потом рождается Перси, а следом Фред с Джорджем. И как бы они ни зажимались, становится тяжелее и тяжелее. Нора уже не кажется огромной. Молли шьет одежду на заказ, чтобы у них была возможность купить детям по лишней порции мороженого. А за окнами идёт война, и переживания о невозможности купить дом кажутся святотатством. 

А когда Молли вдруг оказывается беременной в пятый раз, она горько плачет, как когда-то на Астрономической башне. Потому что боится. И совсем не знает, что будет дальше.

— Ты жалеешь? — спрашивает Артур, опускаясь на колени перед ней. Молли улыбается сквозь слёзы и качает головой.

— Никогда, Артур Уизли. Я сделала правильный выбор. Просто ты и мои дорогие мальчики — самое важное, что у меня есть. И я боюсь за ваши жизни. Боюсь, что мы не сможем дать им всё то, что они заслуживают…

— Молли, я обещаю тебе: наши дети буду счастливее нас. И не будут жить в нужде, как когда-то пришлось нам. Они будут расти в любви, а разве не это самое важное?


	2. Рон Уизли

_Луна, Тройка пентаклей, восьмерка мечей_

«Я идиот», — думает Рон, пиная очередной булыжник на дороге. Полная луна издевательски светит ему в лицо, напоминая о Билле, а, значит, и о Ремусе. И, конечно же, о Гарри с Гермионой. Которых он бросил. 

А еще луна напоминает о воде и о том, что он — «нелепые рыбы». 

«Самое ужасное для мужчины — родиться под знаком Рыбы, Ронни. Будешь истеричной девчушкой», — вспоминает он шутки близнецов и со злостью пинает очередной камень. 

Да уж, видел бы его кто-то из них сейчас — Рон бы тут же получил оплеуху. Ведь все думают о других, а о его чувствах мало кто заботится. 

Рон смотрит на свою единственную спутницу на этой пустынной улице. Она будто бы подмигивает ему своим желтым сиянием, напоминая, что он под её вечным контролем. Не раб, как Ремус или Билл, но из-за своего знака зодиака он постоянно будет попадать под влияние луны: сомневаться, бояться, мучиться воспоминаниями, не знать, куда двигаться.

А правда, какая судьба его ждет? Если, конечно, всё закончится хорошо.

Он везде второй, везде подмастерье, которому только и говорят, куда идти. Все выборы и все решения уже давно приняты за него, без него. Ему нельзя ныть, давить на жалость, быть слабаком. Он должен молча следовать за кем-то. За Гарри. Да, именно за ним. Вот только думает ли лучший друг о нем так же? Тащит их за собой в воронку, отбирает у Рона Гермиону.

«Она никогда меня не простит», — думает Рон, вспоминая выражение лица Гермионы перед тем, как аппарировал. Интересно, в его перепадах настроения тоже виновата луна?

«Только ты сам и виноват», — раздается в голове мелодичный женский голос. Рон судорожно оглядывается и начинает глупо хихикать. Так и с ума сойти недолго. Мало того, что разговаривает с явлением природы, так оно ему еще и отвечает. 

Сам виноват? Может, так и есть. Он уже не раз был виноват перед Гарри из-за своей излишней горячности: во время турнира трех волшебников; когда проходил отбор на позицию вратаря. А ведь Гарри действительно его друг, несмотря на какие бы то ни было споры. 

А Рон бросил его. Как чужак. Они дружат с одиннадцати лет, они столько раз вытаскивали друг друга из передряг. А сейчас? Рон понимает, что повел себя почти как Петтигрю. Или даже хуже Петтигрю, ведь теперь двое самых близких для Рона людей где-то далеко, одни против всего мира.

Когда-то именно Гарри и Гермиона заставляли Рона почувствовать себя счастливым, нужным, не кем-то очередным. Рождественские посиделки на Гриммо, прогулки по Хогсмиду, беззаботное веселье после каждого занятия «Армии Дамблдора», их приключения...

Он не подмастерье, не второй. Они всегда были втроем, и только так они едины. Гарри и Гермиона — всё, что у него есть.

«Я вернусь к ним, я просто должен», — думает Рон, в упор глядя на луну. — «И, возможно, они меня все-таки простят».


	3. Гарри Поттер и Гермиона Грейнджер

_Десятка мечей, король пентаклей, король кубков _

Вокруг темнота и пустота. Гарри оглядывается, пытаясь понять, где же он, но слышит вокруг лишь хриплый смех.

— Неужели ты думал, глупый мальчишка, что получив мои дары, останешься жив? — костлявая рука хватает его за горло. — Ты умрешь, Гарри Поттер. Но перед этим увидишь смерть всех, кого ты так сильно любил...

Гарри пытается вырваться, бороться. Но Смерть сильнее, и она смеется над ним. Смеётся голосом Лорда. Пока…

— Гарри, — доносится откуда-то из пустоты знакомый голос. — Гарри, проснись, пожалуйста!

Когда он открывает глаза — видит перед собой Гермиону. Палочка с огоньком Люмоса дрожит в её руке, волосы растрепаны сильнее обычного… Сквозь сон Гарри с трудом вспоминает, что её здесь не должно быть: все в Норе, один он тут, на Гриммо. Наверное, это еще один сон, не иначе.

— Гермиона, — говорит он, окончательно осознав, что всё-таки находится в реальности, и замечает страх в её глазах, — что случилось?

— Мне снилось, что Рон опять нас бросил, — Гермиона берет его за руку, и Гарри ощущает, как сильно она дрожит. — Нас с тобой завалило камнями, мы кричали, просили Рона помочь нам. А он сказал, что мы во всём лучше него и справимся сами. И бросил, снова, понимаешь?..

Гарри молча прижимает ее к себе и начинает гладить по волосам. Гермиона тихонько всхлипывает, а Гарри понимает, что это, возможно, не первый такой кошмар. Иначе всегда рациональная Гермиона не аппарировала бы к нему в комнату посреди ночи, да еще и в одной ночнушке. 

— Тихо-тихо, это всего лишь дурной сон.

— Он опять нас бросит, бросит… Я так не хочу этого, Гарри. Чем мы заслужили? Всё уже закончено, но я чувствую себя такой пустой, уставшей, инертной. Наверное, так чувствуют себя после поцелуя дементора…

Гермиона говорит и говорит, а Гарри не узнает её. Разве это его всегда бодрая, логичная, позитивная подруга? Которая буквально два дня назад говорила, что это просто поствоенный синдром, и когда они займутся восстановлением школы, всё станет хорошо?

Мерлин, что же она чувствует на самом деле?

— Прости-прости, — Гермиона резко отстраняется и мотает головой, будто отгоняя непрошеные мысли, — я даже не подумала, что сейчас ночь и… что тебе, наверняка, хуже. Представляешь, я — и не подумала!

Гермиона издаёт нервный смешок, а Гарри улыбается и приглашающе хлопает по кровати. Подумав пару секунд, она всё-таки ложится рядом и устраивается в его объятиях.

— Тебе еще страшно? — спрашивает Гарри и, когда она кивает, продолжает: — Мне тоже страшно. Каждую ночь мне снится Смерть, которая разгневана на меня за то, что я владел всеми дарами несколько мгновений. Она показывает мне мертвых родителей, Сириуса, Дамблдора, Ремуса… а потом обещает, что и все остальные, кто мне дорог, умрут раньше меня. А после душит меня, и наступает пустота. 

— Всегда знала, что мы с тобой сумасшедшие, — бормочет Гермиона, но Гарри знает, что ей стало легче.

— Поэтому ты и осталась со мной во время поиска крестражей, разве нет? 

Гермиона поднимает на него глаза и улыбается. И Гарри улыбается в ответ, потому что именно сейчас понимает насколько же это ценно: человек, которому ты веришь, как самому себе. Что может быть важнее такой веры и поддержки? Что может быть важнее такой преданности, особенно когда это взаимно?

Так что совсем неудивительно, что Гермиона бросилась именно к нему, пусть даже он не был в соседней комнате. Какая-то незримая нить связала их. Почти как перья одного и того же феникса связали когда-то их с Волдемортом палочки. 

— Я не знаю, что бы я без тебя делала, — произносит Гермиона, буквально читая его мысли. 

— А я рад, что ты рядом со мной.

Гермиона ласково проводит по его щеке и целует куда-то в уголок губ. И Гарри просто обнимает её еще крепче, потому что знает: Гермиона — это его лекарство от любых дурных снов.


	4. Гермиона Грейнджер

_Сила и умеренность_

Гермиона всегда знала, что она неидеальна. Что ей не хватает женственности, мягкости, умеренности. У неё есть сила, но нет «женского чутья», как любила говорить Лаванда после прочтения очередной статьи в Ведьмополитене.

Раньше, лет в четырнадцать, Гермиону это совсем не беспокоило. Ей нравилось быть не похожей на других девушек. Нравилось, что окружающие отмечали её знания и силу духа, а не какое-то там «женское чутье». 

Уже позже Гермиона поняла, что в глубине души завидует тем, кто умеет пользоваться своей женственностью. Склонить голову набок, когда надо. Нежно и многообещающе улыбнуться. Всё это ей не удавалось. И даже не успокаивало то, что Гермиона умела более важные вещи: приободрить человека, найти ответ на любой вопрос, вытащить из неприятностей. 

Даже повзрослев, Гермиона продолжала верить в истину, что внутренняя красота и гармония гораздо важнее любых внешних проявлений. Вот только её волосы теперь всегда заколоты в аккуратный пучок, узкие строгие юбки идеально выглажены, а место удобных башмаков заняли изящные туфли.

Можно было бы сказать, что она сдалась под напором чужого мнения, но это совсем не так. Просто внутреннее умиротворение девочки, влипающей в неприятности с авантюристами-мальчишками, совсем не зависело от таких вещей. А для женщины это важно. 

А еще Гермиона знает, что она никогда не сможет отучиться всех контролировать и уж тем более жить без войны. Так же, как и Гарри. Как говорится: мне скучно, бес. Им обоим до ломоты в костях, до азарта в глазах нужна борьба за свои правоту и стремления. И, безусловно, победа.

И иногда, встречаясь с Луной, Гермиона понимает, кому она на самом деле завидует. Потому что Лавгуд смогла найти гармонию как в мире, так и на войне. Она легко скользит по жизни, словно по водной глади. И обладает какой-то удивительной духовностью и мягкостью. Как бы ни пытались задеть Луну, она легко сохранит самообладание, уйдет от борьбы и оставит соперника в дураках. А улыбка, с которой она желает удачи, всегда заставляет верить в свой успех.   
Гермиона, совершенно не смущаясь, признаёт перед всеми, что Луна обладает глубинной мудростью. Но Гермиона никогда не признает: в Луне есть всё, чего Гермиона всегда будет не доставать, чтобы стать по-настоящему идеальной женщиной.


	5. Луна Лавгуд и Сириус Блэк

_Четверка кубков и шестерка кубков_

Когда Сириус узнаёт, что вместо умницы Гермионы на Рождество в штабе Ордена окажется некая Полумна Лавгуд, он вначале морщится. А потом смеётся, узнав, что она дочь чудака Ксено. 

Изначально Сириус, конечно, не понимает это желание Гарри. Но, встретившись с крестником, он легко складывает два и два: мать Луны давно умерла, и Гарри видит в девочке родственную душу. Вообще крестнику повезло с тем, что его окружают замечательные и неординарные девушки, понимающие, всегда готовые поддержать. Живущий глубоко внутри двадцатилетний Сириус Блэк завидует лютой завистью. 

При встрече Луна Лавгуд оказывается почти точной копией своего чудака-отца. У неё большие выразительные глаза, слишком тихий голос и нелепость, сквозящая в каждом жесте. Правда, в последнем есть особая прелесть. 

Но они друг для друга совершенно чужие люди. Гермиона, с которой летом Сириус часто просиживал вечера в библиотеке; хохотушка Джинни; добряк Рон — они все свои. Но при этом только чужая ему Лавгуд чувствует леденящую пустоту в душе Сириуса. 

Именно она через два дня пребывания на Гриммо внезапно подходит к нему (а он как раз находится в благодушном настроении и вовсю занят уборкой) и обрушивает на него неожиданные слова:

— Почему вы живете прошлым, мистер Блэк?

Но еще до того, как Сириус думает, как лучше отшутиться, Лавгуд пожимает плечами и говорит:

— Это разрывает вашу душу.

Потом Сириус пытается забыть об этом инциденте, но бешенство все равно поднимается из глубины души. Какое право имеет какая-то незнающая ни жизни, ни войны девчонка что-то ему говорить?

Это не разрывает душу, душа и так давно разорвана. Разорвалась в тот момент, когда Сириус увидел мертвыми лучшего друга и чудесную солнечную девочку, которая мечтала о мире во всём мире. 

Какая душа выдержит такое? Да, он живет прошлым, потому что только в прошлом в жизни Сириуса был смысл. Была вера в добро и справедливость, в вечную любовь и самозабвенную дружбу. А сейчас — замкнутый круг, кипящая ненависть и пустота старого дома. Этого не поймет никто. 

И Сириус, пусть и достаточно вежливо, но игнорирует Луну. А Лавгуд это вроде и безразлично: она о чем-то шепчется с Джинни, громко рассказывает Гарри и Рону о мозгошмыгах, пытается приготовить на кухне какие-то нелепые блюда.  
Вот только когда никто не видит, Луна, словно привидение, подкарауливает Сириуса в темных коридорах и снова выдает нелепые фразы: 

— …Вы становитесь черствы душевно, мистер Блэк.

— …Вы никого не замечаете, мистер Блэк. Это эгоистично. Вы ведь нужны многим людям. 

— …Вы перестали видеть красоту этого мира, мистер Блэк.

А потом исчезает куда-то, не дожидаясь ответной реакции. Сириус не понимает, зачем Луне это вообще надо, тем более вот так. Бить под дых, не заботясь о внутреннем состоянии, — так не поступают с людьми, которым хочешь помочь.

А еще Лавгуд, не задумываясь, начинает влезать в их разговоры. Когда Гарри и Рон жалуются, что Малфой-младший, прыгая в любимчиках у Амбридж, не даёт им покоя, а Сириус шутит, что это неудивительно, ведь тот просто копия Люциуса:

— Я читала, что Малфои произошли от колдуньи — повелительницы льда, — вдруг прерывает их Луна. — Но Драко слишком… несдержанный для такого. Мне кажется, в нём больше от Блэков.

Гарри и Рон как по команде разевают рты, а Сириус беззаботно смеется, говоря, что вообще да, конечно, Драко вполне мог пойти в тетушку Беллатрикс.

Но он-то понимает, что Лавгуд сравнивала именно их. И Сириус ловит себя на мысли, что просто обязан доказать Луне, что она не права, — пусть даже из врожденного упрямства. 

И вообще, возможно, он и правда не видит красоту мира, но перевернет этот мир вверх дном для своих близких. Для Гарри. Для Лунатика. Для вновь обретенной племяшки Доры. 

И к концу каникул Сириус замечает, что вернувшаяся раньше от родителей Гермиона смотрит на него с какой-то гордостью, а у Гарри блестят глаза.

Какие нелепости только не происходят в жизни. Вот и у Сириуса — странная четырнадцатилетняя девчушка своими словами смогла достучаться до него. Заставить взглянуть на прошлое под другим углом: да, оно было прекрасным, но будущее можно создать не хуже.

— Я очень рада, что вы смогли увидеть свет в жизни, — тихо произносит Луна, едва сжимая его ладонь, перед тем, как вернуться с площади Гриммо обратно в Хогвартс. 

И Сириус благодарен ей за то, что она не давала ему покоя все каникулы. Не зря говорят, что самые наистраннейшие люди имеют какое-то предназначение свыше…

… А Луна Лавгуд потом будет думать, что сделала хоть одно доброе дело в своей жизни: ведь Сириус Блэк покинул этот мир, не зацикливаясь на тенях прошлого. И значит, _там_ он пойдет дальше.


	6. Драко Малфой

_Четверка пентаклей и рыцарь мечей. _

Драко хотел бы злиться, но у него не получается. У него сейчас вообще ничего не получается. Он неудачник. Глупец. Нелепая пародия на Малфоя. Видел бы его сейчас отец — сгорел бы со стыда. Но отец в Азкабане. А он, Драко, не оправдывает ничьих ожиданий: ни родителей, ни Лорда, ни Снейпа. И это грызет, выводит из себя.

А еще больше нервирует полоумная Лавгуд. Каждый вечер смотрит на него своими глазищами, будто влюбилась. Так руки и чешутся послать в неё заклятье ослепления — чтоб хоть какое-то время не смотрела…

Но у Драко нет времени забивать голову еще и этим. Он должен думать о задании. О том, чтобы вытащить отца. Чтобы тот им гордился. Ведь вся ответственность в семье теперь на Драко — мать не Малфой в полной мере. И она руководствуется эмоциями, а отец учил Драко всегда думать головой и в первую очередь — о величии семьи. 

А это задание кажется приговором их роду. Каждая попытка приближает не к победе, а к поражению. Драко буквально видит, с каким презреньем отец будет на него смотреть. Еще с большим, чем на грязнокровку Грейнджер. 

Это в школе Драко пока может сохранять свой статус, но у Лорда всё совершенно наоборот. Драко для них ничтожен, глуп, слишком поддается минутной слабости. Они видят в нем не наследника Малфоя, а поверхностного мальчишку. Яксли скептически хмыкает, Долохов смотрит с нарочито вежливым интересом, Руквуд оглядывает его, будто он какой-то слизняк, а тетка Белла вообще изводит при каждом удобном случае.

Драко цепляется за остатки самообладания, но это бесполезно. Он становится мнительным, раздражительным, плохо спит. Даже зелье сна без сновидений не помогает избавиться от кошмаров: он видит, как сначала пытают отца, потом убивают его самого — и Малфои исчезают с лица земли. Навсегда. 

Драко безумно не хватает отца. Его спокойного вида, размышлений и снисходительной улыбки, которая всегда воспринималась как утешение. Отец со всем бы справился, это точно. Мать бы не плакала, Лорд ценил бы Люциуса как раньше, и всё было бы замечательно. 

Но отца нет, и всё их золото не способно сейчас вытащить его из Азкабана. А во всём виноваты чёртовы Поттер и Дамблдор. Драко хочет их ненавидеть так же сильно, как ненавидит Лорд. Но не получается, ведь Драко помнит, как мечтал стать другом Поттеру. Помнит, как директор терпел их выходки. Интересно, ненавидит ли отец Дамблдора? О да, Люциус всегда отзывался о нём с пренебрежением, но даже при этом не отрицал, что их сумасшедший директор — толковый глава Визенгамота.

И Драко думает только об одном — неужели ему не хватает глубины человеческой натуры? Почему он не может ненавидеть? Он может злить, выводить из себя, презирать, делать гадости — но он сомневается, что когда-нибудь сможет отправить в сердце Поттеру или Дамблдору зеленый луч. А вот Поттер сможет запросто — гребаный герой умеет и любить, и ненавидеть.

И Драко тоже научится. Его семья — самое ценное, что у него есть. Благополучие Малфоев — вот, что должно стать его целью, идеалом, путеводной звездой. И он справится. Не может не справиться. Ведь тогда он спасет отца, и, может, мать снова начнет улыбаться.


	7. Люциус Малфой

_Справедливость_

Объективность. Беспристрастность. Логичность. Безупречность. О да, Люциус всегда умел красиво выдерживать этот образ. 

Ведь этого хотел Лорд. Верил в него, доверял ему. Именно Люциус был стражем их организации, упорядочивал хаос. Люциус всегда знал, когда надо отключить эмоции, огородиться от чужого мнения и вынести вердикт. Или высказать наблюдения Лорду, чтобы сослужить ему хорошую службу. 

Все ценили его опыт и зрелость не по годам. Умение чувствовать слабости людей, их настроение, фальшь в словах. 

Только Цисси всегда говорила, что он злоупотребляет своими возможностями и что на него нагрянет воздаяние.

Мерлин великий, неужели его милая, хрупкая жена оказалась умнее его? Ведь она права — вся безупречность Люциуса и его опыт не способны сейчас вытащить его из этого болота. Он ждет суда, как _рядовой_ Пожиратель Смерти. 

Одна ошибка два года назад, один поворот чаши весов не в ту сторону — и всё полетело под откос. 

И никто не вспомнит, что Люциус всегда был справедлив! Что он не уничтожал всех и каждого. Что мешало ему тогда перебить дружков Поттера в Министерстве? Мальчишка быстро бы заговорил. Что заставило его пойти с Цисси на выпускной её непутевого кузена? Верно, справедливость. Отказываться от семьи — это неверно. И не все должны умереть. Кто-то может сослужить хорошую службу — особенно, если знать людские слабости. 

У Люциуса были идеалы, которым он следовал. Его можно было обвинять в чём угодно, но от своих принципов он не отказывался никогда. Решительно перестраивать жизнь, делать всё «как надо», правильно — это и вело Люциуса. И после падения Лорда он гораздо вернее поддерживал идеи чистокровных, чем его соратники, несгибаемо двинувшие в Азкабан.

Но кому теперь до этого дело? Он разочаровал Лорда, а теперь тот вообще мертв. Многие из тех, с кем прошла молодость Люциуса, мертвы. И самое главное — Люциус знает, что разочаровал Цисси. Не потерял, нет. Но её уставший вид и прямая спина говорят об одном — он уже никогда не вернёт её уважения и восхищения. 

Люциус вспоминает, как он сам говорил нерадивым глупцам на аудиенции у Лорда:

— Каждого ждет воздаяние, господа. Карма за ваши поступки не может не нагрянуть…

…О да, теперь настала очередь Люциуса слушать то же самое. Слова о справедливом суде, о наказании за проступки, о неподкупности. Почему-то во время этих монотонных фраз вспоминается когда-то рассказанная Лордом легенда. О ритуале взвешивания пера и сердца на весах. Он любил рассказывать эту историю перед тем, как принять решение — убить очередного оступившегося или отпустить. И решение Лорда всегда зависело от слов Люциуса. Люциус Малфой был магическими весами, а его Лорд был самим Богом на земле. 

Где же это теперь? Его Бог во второй раз в могиле, а Люциусу уже не поможет ничто. И никто. Да и зачем?

И тут под сводами зала раздается высокий мальчишеский голос:

— Позвольте высказаться, уважаемые члены Визенгамота. Я считаю, что это несправедливо. У египтян есть один миф…


	8. Лорд Волдеморт

_Королева кубков и перевернутый туз жезлов_

— У Лорда Волдеморта не должно быть никаких слабостей, — бормочет Том перед сном.

— Лорд Волдеморт не может питать привязанностей, — шепчет Том за завтраком.

— Лорд Волдеморт должен находить вдохновение в умении управлять людьми, — тихо говорит Том, провожая хрупкую фигурку глазами.

Минерва МакГонагалл воплощает всё, что не нравится Тому в женщинах. Она гоняет мячи по полю, слишком громко смеётся, не лезет за словом в карман. Неудивительно, ведь она полукровка. Ни одна чистокровная леди (особенно с их факультета) никогда не посмела бы вести себя, как выскочка Минерва. 

Но главное, что раздражает Тома, — она спорит с ним. У неё найдется тысяча аргументов на любой его тезис. Как такое возможно? Любой умный человек (коим она, к сожалению, является) должен быть в его партии, под его влиянием.  
Но тогда почему МакГонагалл продолжает ему перечить? Том злится, Том растерян, Том не может не наблюдать за ней. 

Начать ухаживать за Минервой кажется ему самым простым выходом из ситуации: он чаще улыбается, желать ей доброго утра, садиться рядом на каких-то лекциях. Том знает, что красив — это подтверждает каждый восхищенный взгляд, который он ловит в Большом зале. Но в глазах Минервы не загорается обожание, зато с каждым днем Том начинает замечать кроме напускной вежливости еще и интерес.

Том ликует: он уверен, что скоро Минерва со всей своей таинственностью, со своими гениальными мозгами будет у его ног, как остальные. Хотя, возможно, для неё, пусть она и женщина, Том сделает исключение — поставит наравне с собой, рядом с Эйвери, Мальсибером и Ноттом. 

И Минерва начинает ему улыбаться и даже соглашается пойти с ним в Хогсмид. И Тому нравится, как она с восторгом рассказывает о законах трансфигурации, как пересказывает наизусть статьи, как убеждает, что надо найти его родственников.

— Ведь нет же ничего важнее силы крови, Том! Неужели ты не знаешь? — удивленно спрашивает Минерва. 

А Том вспоминает, что и правда хотел этим летом к ним наведаться. Только не за лаской, а за местью. Но, возможно, им тоже возможно предложить _определенные условия?_

Но одно мгновение полностью рушит все планы и желания Тома. О да, он видит обожание и восхищение в глазах Минервы. Но оно обращено не к нему, а к чёртовому старику Дамблдору. А тот отвечает на эти взгляды легкой благосклонной улыбкой.

И Том чувствует лишь бессилие. Потому что Минерва никогда не будет под его влиянием и никогда не посмотрит на него с такой любовью. Чем он вообще думал? Не так важно, что она полукровка, важнее, что МакГонагалл помешана на шаблонных идеалах, на принципах благородства. Она не видит масштаба и глубины, а вот старик… он видит. И чёртов Дамблдор расставил сети, втянул туда Минерву. Но его, Тома, он никогда не втянет. 

Дамблдору, определенно, повезло: у него нет ни слабостей, ни привязанностей. За столько лет легко было научиться управлять людьми и видеть их насквозь. Том знает, что со временем он будет это делать в разы искуснее, чем какой-то старик. И вот тогда, именно тогда, он поистине станет лордом Волдемортом и обыграет Дамблдора. Старик потерпит поражение и еще не раз пожалеет о своей ошибке. О том, что вообще встал у Тома на пути.


	9. Альбус Дамблдор

_Перевернутый рыцарь кубков, перевернутый дурак, перевернутая королева кубков._

Альбус думает, что совершил за свою длинную жизнь много ошибок. Не сказать, что каждый промах давит на него невыносимым грузом вины и не даёт спать по ночам. Но он жалеет, что так и не смог стать в чём-то таким, как Геллерт. Тот влюблялся так, будто это навсегда. Занимался каждым новым делом с такой страстью, будто это последний день в его жизни. И предавал, не задумываясь, отшвыривал неугодных, как использованный материал.

Альбусу хочется думать, что если бы колесо фортуны повернулось по-другому и их с Геллертом дороги бы совпали, тот никогда бы не бросил его. Но это пустые надежды, размышления о несбывшемся. Альбус в юности не был настолько яркой и многогранной личностью, чтобы быть интересным Геллерту каждую минуту. И все дороги бы все равно привели к разбитому сердцу.

Пусть это и было благословением, Геллерт Гриндельвальд — первая ошибка, первая глупость Альбуса Дамблдора. Он не думал головой, а пошел на поводу у чувств. И случилось то, что случилось.

И всю жизнь Альбус посвятил тому, чтобы не быть похожим на Геллерта. Всегда пытался узнавать человека или ученика с разных сторон, вкладывал душу, расплачивался за оказанное доверие.

Но следующей его ошибкой, очередным глупым руководством эмоциями стал Том. И Минни. 

Альбус сейчас с улыбкой вспоминает, как Том неловко ухаживал за Минервой, пытался заинтересовать её. Но уже тогда будущий Темный Лорд был слишком зациклен на себе и не был готов отдавать людям частичку своей души. Завоёвывая Минни, он пользовался своими внешними возможностями, совсем не пытаясь узнать её душу. Том не знал, что Минерва страдает мигренью и приходит каждый месяц за зельем в больничное крыло. Том не знал, что Минерве ближе по душе исцеляющие заклинания и продолжал обсуждать с ней боевую магию. Том не знал, что она не любит розы, и с гордым видом вручал их ей на Рождество.

И Альбус тогда повёл себя, скорее, как мальчишка, нежели как учитель. Прислал анонимной совой своей студентке несколько ирисов, еле-еле выведенных в теплицах. И восхищение и благодарность в глазах Минервы тогда согрели душу Альбуса, словно ласковые солнечные лучи. 

Откуда он тогда мог знать, что навсегда объявит этим войну Тому? Что стоило Альбусу, проходя утром в Большой зал, намекнуть Реддлу, что в теплице сейчас выросли чудесные цветы? 

И Альбус до сих пор иногда задается вопросом: а что было бы, если бы он тогда позволил Тому и Минерве сблизиться? Вдруг его прекрасная, верная и мудрая ученица смогла бы удержать Тома от пропасти? Может, история бы пошла по-другому? Может, сейчас Альбус не смотрел бы на свою руку и не ждал скорой смерти?

Или его барьеры, которыми он всегда отгораживался от Минервы. Стоили ли они того? Может, надо было рискнуть, позволить себе еще раз открыться? Ведь по прошествии лет Минерва доказала свою верность, стойкость и любовь.  
Но всё это — пустые слова, мысли и сожаления. Время нельзя повернуть вспять. И, наверное, не стоит.

А еще Альбус думает о Мародёрах и, безусловно, о Северусе. Это еще одна его ошибка: он не доглядел за этими звёздами, позволив им отправиться в самостоятельный полёт. А когда пожалел о своей оплошности — механизм уже оказался запущен. Альбус понимает — их исковерканные судьбы тоже на его совести. А ведь они были его учениками, и только у него и был шанс подарить им другое будущее.

Но чем ближе подходит смерть, приглашая его в очередное путешествие, тем отчетливее Альбус понимает, что есть только одна — самая главная — ошибка. Гарри. Добрый, сердечный мальчик, который готов пойти за ним и в огонь, и в воду. Мальчик, которого он научил верить в силу любви, хотя сам уверен, что любовь может привести не только к миру и спасенью, но и к кровопролитной войне. 

Альбус перерыл множество книг, аккуратно говорил с разными специалистами в надежде найти выход. Но ответ везде один — таких случаев история не знает, но предмет, в котором хранится крестраж, должен быть уничтожен. Равно как и любой другой носитель. 

И как бы спокойно он ни говорил об этом Северусу, Альбус лелеет надежду, что добровольный путь навстречу смерти уничтожит именно частицу души Тома, а не Гарри. Нет уверенности, нет доказательств, но есть надежда. 

И есть еще одна вещь, о которой Альбус никогда никому не скажет. Он верит, что случится чудо и Гарри Поттер останется жив: ведь он единственный, кто действительно может простить Альбусу все его ошибки.


	10. Гарри Поттер

_Колесница, Маг, Королева пентаклей, десятка кубков_

Главный аврор Поттер является примером для всех. Самая успешная карьера в Министерстве Магии за последние сто лет? Гарри Поттер. Самые сложные и успешно выполненные операции Аврората? Гарри Поттер. Единственный живой и самый молодой обладатель ордена Мерлина первой степени? Снова Гарри Поттер. 

Сам Гарри однозначно доволен своей жизнью: любимая работа, прекрасная жена, дом — полная чаша. Даже слава и превращение его в живой памятник стали привычными. За столько лет он научился избавляться от назойливых журналистов, исчезать в толпе. И находить общий язык с нужными людьми.

Единственное, что совсем не нужно Гарри — политика. Но и тут пришлось найти золотую середину и стать связующим звеном между среднестатистическими магами и верхушкой власти. Ведь героя, спасшего в семнадцать лет весь магический мир, не могут не услышать.

И Гарри пользуется этим, когда понимает, что другого выхода просто нет. Он привык давать людям последний шанс — значит, Малфоев надо оправдать. И Пожирателей надо судить справедливо, а не отправлять в Азкабан только за метку на плече. А еще он не может не ходить на другие слушания в Визенгамоте — особенно на дела, за которые отвечает Гермиона. И Гарри готов до хрипоты спорить с членам суда, лишь бы эти серые личности приняли законопроект об оборотнях. Ведь он слишком хорошо знает, что такое быть изгоем. 

И по вечерам, после таких тяжелых дней, сидя в кабинете с чашкой чая, Гарри думает попросить лимонных долек. Именно они вызывают у него ностальгическую улыбку. И, на удивление, помогают принять: выбор давно сделан и поздно поворачивать назад.

Безусловно, Гарри вспоминает Дамблдора. Его пространные речи, каждая из которых, на самом-то деле, была настоящим уроком. «Если решился вступиться за униженных и оскорбленных — будь готов взвалить на себя бремя власти», — слышит Гарри в голове голос Дамблдора.

Теперь-то он прекрасно понимает, почему директор отказался от поста Министра Магии. Не только из-за давнего страха сойти с ума от такого близкого мирового господства, но и от понимания всей меры ответственности. 

Гарри давно уже простил своего учителя и безумно жалеет, что не может иногда посоветоваться с ним. Дамблдор был поистине мудрым человеком с большим опытом и умел понимать людей. 

Поэтому, споря с Прадфутом по поводу законопроекта, запрещающего хранение артефактов, некоторые из которых кажутся вполне безобидными, Гарри задается вопросом: «А что бы сейчас сделал Дамблдор?». И, вспоминая, что у Прадфута внучка едет в этом году в Хогварст, рассказывает историю маленькой девочки, в руках которой оказался простой дневник в черной обложке. И о том, что только чудо спасло жертв страшного чудовища из Тайной комнаты. 

«Целиком и полностью человек Дамблдора», — думает Гарри, когда видит больше половины членов Визенгамота, проголосовавших положительно. И теперь он очень хорошо понимает, зачем директор держал его как можно дальше от славы и власти. 

Альбус Дамблдор научил Гарри очень многому, но самым главным было одно: не забывать обращаться к свету даже в самые темные времена. 

Поэтому главному аврору Поттеру безразлично, что он является примером для многих людей. И даже то, что он является самым молодым обладателем ордена Мерлина первой степени. Единственное, что его волнует, — семья, которая ждет его дома. И любовь и обожание в глазах детей, когда они бросаются ему навстречу.


End file.
